deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid vs. Thanos
Darkseid vs. Thanos is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Darkseid and Thanos. This battle is completed. Description Two Galactic overlords fight in the comic war between DC and Marvel, it's Thanos vs Darkseid! Interlude Boomstick: Whether you think about it or not, there's always this maniacal evil guy that wants nothing more than to bring the universe to its knees. In this case, you have these two monsters who are ready to duke it out. Wiz: Like Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips. Boomstick: And Thanos, the Mad Titan. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darkseid (Hipper) Boomstick: Darkseid is the evil ruler of Apokolips, enemy of Superman and more. Wiz: But it didn't start that way. Uxas, real name, was prince on the rather bleak world of Apokolips. However, his greedy intentions ended up making Uxas murder his parents and sibling, and becoming the new ruler of Apokolips. He then went to Earth after killing his son, which he had a new enemy in Superman and the JLA. Boomstick: But he hell ain't invincible like it seems, Darkseid got his ass whooped by Doomsday, defeated by Wonder Woman, and even mortally wounded by Batman! Wiz: Now let's see what Thanos brings to the table. Darkseid (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Wiz: Apokolips, a planet spanwed by the destruction of Urgrund. But lying in this planet is the dark ruler. Who runs this planet with an iron fist. Darkseid Boomstick: When the Old Gods fell in Ragnarok the New Gods filled the void. However, Uxas ended up killing his mother Heggra to wrest control of Apokolips from her after his father got trapped on the Source Wall. Dick. Wiz: Then he’d kill his brother to gain the Omega Effect for himself. Without regret or remorse he took up the god name Darkseid. Boomstick: As such he gained multiple abilities throughout this process, he gained the strength to lift 100 tons, speed allowing him to think, react and move faster than a well rounded Olympic Athlete and he has inexhaustible stamina Wiz: He also has immense invulnerability, Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Bullets bounce off him and rockets, bombs and lasers won’t leave a mark on him Boomstick: Not even somebody like Lobo is able to hurt Darkseid. However great powerhouses like Superman are able to harm him Wiz: Darkseid however is fueled by the Omega Effect, a force of entropy from the destructive side of the Source and use it in a plethora of ways. He can use it for Telepathy, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation Boomstick: Or when shit gets real, he can bust out the Omega Beams, Darkseid’s most destructive use of the Omega Effect! He can fire a beam right from his eyes and able to track down the opponent as Darkseid can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend or twist around corners. They’ll find you alright. Wiz: He can also teleport, increase his size and for more deadly attacks he can use the Omega Sanction which is like a living hell, it traps the foe in a series of alternate realities each worse than the last. Boomstick: Or the Agony Matrix which..well I’ll let him describe Darkseid: Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life, times 1000. Now imagine that pain continuing forever. Wiz: However he can also bring in The Anti-Life Equation. Which is a simple formula of loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side Boomstick: My head hurts. Wiz: Darkseid can insert this equation into the heads of his foes, giving the feeling that life is..pretty much pointless. Boomstick: I think we’d need an anti-depressant for that one Wiz: Uh, oh whatever. Darkseid has broken a Green Lantern ring with his bare hands, destroyed an entire space station single-handedly and straight up bitch-slapped Superman! Boomstick: Forget about the Man of Steel Darkseid’s got the Balls of Steel to bitch-slap one of the most powerful characters in fiction! Wiz: However, Darkseid does have some faults. His Omega Beams have been ineffective by Wonder Woman’s bracelets, he’s vulnerable to Radion and he’s, pretty obsessive Boomstick: He also requires large amounts of willpower to pull of his abilities, why I don’t know but you’ll be cowering in fear if you see this guy near you, Darkseid: I hope you appreciate Kal-El that everything that happens from this point is on your hands. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then after your last pitiful hope is extinguished will I end your life. Let’s go! Thanos (Hipper) Boomstick: Are you sure that's not Darkseid in disguise? Wiz: No, Boomstick, anyway, Thanos was born on Eternia, with Eternal parents, but with an evil gene. This evil gene makes Thanos obsessed with death and believing in death and he even worshipped death. Boomstick: Yeah, that ain't Darkseid! Wiz: Moving on, Thanos was feared by everyone, even his parents. Alone, Thanos visited Mistress Death, the sexy incarnation of Death. Boomstick: Hot Diggidy Dog, he is hell not Darkseid! Wiz: Thanos fell in love with Death, but Death rejected him, so Thanos thought that to please her, he would kill every living thing in the universe. Boomstick: How sweet. Wiz: Due to his intentions, he is been an enemy of many, mainly Silver Surfer, The Avengers, Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Boomstick: But he ain't a god like he says, he's been beaten left and right, from getting the snot kicked out of him from Adam Warlock to getting imprisoned in a limbo from his son, he just takes it like it's nothing! Wiz: But he keeps coming back. Always. Thanos (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Wiz: Eternals. An evolutionary offshoot of humanity possessing greaterp owers and longer lifespans than your average Joe. But there’s one Eternal that’s more unique and powerful than all of them, The Mad Titan Thanos Boomstick: Born to the Eternals Mentor and Sui-San Thanos was subject to the Deviant gene at birth. As a result Thanos became a mutant. Like a Teenage Mutant Ninj-''' Wiz: No! Not ninja turtles! What made you think he was a ninja turtle anyway? '''Boomstick: ...I dunno... Wiz: He ended up gaining physical abilties far surpassing that of other Titans. This augmented the powers he inherently possessed as a descendent. Thanos was feared and shunned by his fellow Titans. Boomstick: Rightfully so! He eventually met one fateful day where he’d find companionship with the female embodiment of Mistress Death. With this he decided to win over Death the only way he knew how Thanos: Together we can appreciate the truest expression of my love. Annihilation of everything that is. Boomstick: That’s one way to do it. Wiz: As such he assaulted Titan, as now he only cared about winning over Death. During this time he conquered many worlds. And spent his entire time trying to win over Lady Death. Boomstick: To do this he has Superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, durability and agility. He’s able to endure extreme heat, cold, radiation and poisons. Even tank hits from powerhouses like Odin, Thor & Drax. Wiz: His mind is immune to psychic attacks and has proven to be even more powerful than Moondragon. He can project psionic blasts and read the minds of various individuals. Boomstick: He’s been able to mind control Hulk and lobotomize the Fallen One with ease. Wiz: He can also blast Plasma or Cosmic Energy for destructive force. As well as manipulate matter entirely. Boomstick: But his best ability is the item, The Infinity Gauntlet. A weird, glove thing with 6 different gems. Time Gem stops time like Dio Brando. Time travel and slow down or speed up time Wiz: Space Gem manipulates space, dimensions, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Gem manipulates well..souls. Reality Gem allows the wielder to Reality Warp, Power Gem controls all of the power in the universe and Mind Gem allows for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers. Boomstick: Yeah. That’s 6 reasons why you should stay away from The Mad Titan. Otherwise he’ll be one step closer to the heart of Death Thanos: My darling, success is just a heartbeat away. Soon the chains to bind the great Galactus will be yours to lock into place... DEATH BATTLE! (Hipper) Darkseid is sitting on his throne at Apokolips. Everything is well..... BOOM! Darkseid narrowly escapes through teleportation, and emerging is Thanos. "Who are you, dare defying the might of Darkseid?!" Thanos reveals himself. "I am Thanos, and I will happily kill all the inhabitants on your petty planet." "Kill all my people? You will have to get through me first!" "Is that so, then bring it on!" FIGHT! Darkseid shoots his Omega Beam, but Thanos teleports behind Darkseid and uppercuts him in the air. Howing in pain, Darkseid took another blow as Thanos launched him back down to the surface. Darkseid quickly shook it off and charged at Thanos. Thanos was laughing, watching petty Darkseid attempt to strike him. Darkseid threw a punch at the Mad Titan, but Thanos simply ducks and tries to uppercut Darkseid, but Darkseid blocks and kicks Thanos in the face, launching the villain a distance. Darkseid teleported behind and throw him on the ground. Thanos did a sweep kick, knocking the Ruler of Apokolips off his feet and on the soil. Thano then repeatidly punched Darkseid in the face, over and over and over, until Darkseid shot an Omega Beam, knocking Thanos away. Both intrgalatic villains were tired, but continued to fight anyway. Thanos and Darkseid charged at each other, but as Darkseid was about to strike Thanos, the Mad Titan teleported behind and pimp slapped him before the dictator could react. Darkseid flew a distance and before he knew it, he was knocked into space and off his home planet. Darkseid noticed that Thanos teleported up to space as well. But Darkseid noticed a nasty smirk on his opponent's face, and quickly shot an Omega Beam. This time, Thanos blocked it with his right arm, and chucked a meteor at Darkseid with his left, catching Darkseid off guard, knocking him back to Apokolips. Darkseid managed to break the meteor with his right arm, but that didn't stop his perilous plunge. Darkseid hit the ground hard, breaking his back. With bruised legs and a bloody face, Darkseid knew he had to do something fast or it was the end for him. He stood back up, in a combat stance as Thanos appeared, also having bruised legs and a slightly less bloody face. "You are a worthy challenge, much more difficult that the Kryptonian." "Oh save me your petty stories in the afterlife, because now it is the end for you!" "We shall see." Thanos punched the ground, causing an earthquake, but Darkseid smartly teleported above Thanos, and caught Thanos off guard, landing on his head. With a Headache and Darkseid trying to suffocate him, Thanos shot his immiatation of the Omega Beam and launched Darkseid back. Darkseid tried to stand, but it was no use. It was over. He was done for. Thanos laughed as he grabbed a helpless Darkseid. "It's not possible. How can the great Darkseid be defeated by a weak imitation?" "I am no imitation no more Darkseid, today will be known as the day Darkseid Died!" "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thanos ripped Darkseid's head off. Darkseid's last words were unheard. It was over. Thanos laughed. KO! Death Battle (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Work in Progress Aftermath (Hipper) Boomstick: Oh no! Not Darkseid! Wiz: Darkseid indeed, Boomstick. Even though Darkseid is one of the most powerful DC characters, Thanos is considered a god by many and with the Infinity Gauntlet the most powerful Marvel character. Boomstick: It's sad, but Darkseid always loses to Superman, and Thanos is WAY more powerful than Superman, so it was no contest here. Wiz: The Ruler of Apokolips did put up a good fight though. Boomstick: Indeed, the winner of this Death Battle is THANOS Conclusion (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Work in Progress Who did you root for? Darkseid Thanos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Hipper Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles